Somewhat Ruined Plans
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: This is my first ever phanfic. It's a cute little one shot. Rated T for safety.


It's hot as all hell outside and though Phil would like to do something, Dan would much rather stay in their nice air conditioned apartment. Dan is lazily scrolling through Tumblr, while Phil is sulking in his room.

"Phil!" Dan calls. Phil refuses to move. He had plans to ask Dan to marry him but Dan refused to leave the house when it was hot outside. So now he was in a very irritable mood.

"Phillip!" Dan yells. Phil stays where he is, looking for some sort of distraction. He finds one of Dan's books that he had left when they last slept in here. Phil turns to a random page. The door opens and Dan stands in the doorway.

"Did you not hear me calling you, you damn tosser?" Dan asks, slightly irritated. Phil keeps pretending that the book he is reading is very interesting. Dan sighs, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Phil rolls his eyes. Great. His boyfriend was in a bad mood and probably would give him the cold shoulder. Phil puts the book down.

"Dan, babe, come here," he calls. Dan doesn't answer nor does he come into Phil's room. Oh just perfect. Phil gets up. going into the living room.

"Bear? Are you mad at me?" Phil asks softly. Dan huffs. Phil takes that as a yes. He sits beside the younger man, gently kissing his cheek. The brown eyed man slowly warms up to his companion, leaning into him. Phil takes this opportunity to softly kiss his ear all the way down to his neck. Dan squeaks as Phil touches on a very sensitive part on his neck.

"What's the matter, babe?" Phil asks, nuzzling his neck. Dan blushes. He knows that Phil knows exactly what the matter was.

"Did I find your sensitive spot?" Dan blushes darker. Phil thinks it's adorable. He pulls the younger man into his lap, making sure he faced him. Dan strokes Phil's cheek, looking at him. Phil just silently takes him in, thinking how lucky he was to have Dan in his life and as his boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Dan asks softly, hoping maybe he wouldn't interrupt anything important. Phil smiles.

"Just admiring you," he says. Dan ducks his head shyly. He knows how lucky he is to have Phil, who always showered him with compliments and wasn't afraid to tell it like it was. That's what Dan likes about Phil. Phil didn't lie or try to hide anything from him. That was a good trait to have and it was one of the reasons Dan loved him so much. Even when they fought, Phil never stormed out or threw anything at him. And he always apologized afterwards.

"I'm sorry for being a prick," Phil says after they had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You're the most wonderful prick," Dan says in an attempt at being flirty. Phil kisses him, gently cupping his cheek. Dan loves the way his lips feel, eagerly kissing back. Phil is the last one to pull away.

"I really am sorry though, Bear. I had a really nice day planned for us today and I was just upset that it was ruined," he says. Dan looks a bit sad.

"And I ruined it," Dan murmurs. Phil shakes his head.

"No, baby. No. I can still do what I planned to do just as well in our house as I would've outside," he comforts, kissing his lover's nose. Dan still feels a but upset at the fact that he ruined Phil's plans.

"What did you plan to do anyway?" Phil smiles.

"I planned to kiss you silly and take you to your favorite restaurant," he begins, carefully pushing Dan off him and getting up. Dan looks a bit confused.

"Then what?" he wonders.

"Then when you were done, I'd take you to the park," Phil says. "I'd get down on one knee." At this point, Phil does exactly that and he's down on one knee in front of Dan who immediately covers his mouth with his hands.

"I'd say, 'You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I don't think I could find a better match for my soul than you. I love seeing you when I was up, even when you're drooling. I love when you cuddle me while you sleep. I love hearing your voice first thing in the morning. I love spending my days with you. I love you. Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?' Then I'd take out this box and open it up to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring," Phil blushes darkly, doing what he's describing to Dan. Dan is crying but they definitely aren't sad tears. These are tears of joy.

"It's about time, you bloody idiot! Of course I'll marry you!" Dan accepts, shakily holding out his hand as Phil slides the ring onto his finger. It's a perfect fit. Dan jumps into Phil's arms, hugging him tightly. He repeatedly kisses his face, tears still streaming down his face.

"You're such an idiot," Dan says lovingly. Phil kisses him as he wraps his arms tighter around Dan, filled with joy and relief. He knew Dan wouldn't say no but there was always that little nagging feeling. Dan kisses back for a few moments before pulling away to admire the ring.

"It's absolutely stunning, Philly," he whispers. Phil blushes.

"It took forever saving up but it was worth it just to see the look on your face," he admits. Dan rolls his eyes.

"You're cheesy," he says.

"But you love it," Phil retorts. Dan laughs.

"What should we tell the Phandom?" he asks.

"Let's see how long it takes for them to find out," Phil smirks.

"You are absolutely devious."

"I know."

* * *

 **AN: This is my first ever Phanfic so go easy on me but I would love some constructive criticism. I will probably upload Ask Huntbastian soon and then have maybe one more chapter before I make it complete. I'll try to finish my other stories as well but I make no promises. Thank you for reading this cute little Phanfic.**


End file.
